The Note
by ubetchaimhot
Summary: This is about how Draco's and Hermione's relationship started and how their relationship grew. Just a one-shot. Please read and review. I went back and edited it so there is a new version up.


**AN: Just a short one-shot the plot bunnies attacked me. Oh and they went back to school for their final year after Voldemort was killed so they are 18. And Draco went to the light side before the final battle.  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

It all started out with a note. That's how our relationship started. The first day in seventh year he passed me a note in class. This was the one time out of all the times that I have been passed a note, me being Hermione Granger that I looked at. The note asked me to go out with him.

At first I thought that it was a joke, considering he was Draco Malfoy, the hater of muggle-borns. But later that day he cornered me in the hallway…

"Did you get my note," Draco asked after he pulled me into an alcove.

"Uh…yeah," I replied.

"So…" Draco asked looking straight into my eyes. He has really amazing grey eyes. Soon all coherent thought went out of my mind as I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Uh…yes," is what I think that I said but I'm not sure but he looked happy about it so I guess that's what I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It then continued with a note.

"Hermione, please just help me with this homework question!" Draco whined as I tried to finish my homework.

"Later because I have to finish my homework first," I said and resumed my work. We had now been going out for the whole school year. Graduation was coming up very soon and NEWTs were next week.

"You can help me and then finish your homework later," Draco said.

"Why don't you go look up the answer and let me get my work done," I said trying to get him to leave me alone so I could do my work.

"I'll stop bugging you if you come with me to find the book," Draco said smirking knowing that he had me.

"Fine, then it is back to work," I said standing up with Draco leading the way to the back of the library. "Hey if you think I meant a break for a snogging session then you were mistaken."

"No, it's just this book is in the very back," Draco said smiling. I knew he had something up his sleeve.

"Okay, just let me see the question," I said trying to grab it out of his hand.

"You can see it when we get there," he said. Then we finally got to the very back of the library in a very secluded section.

"Okay, now give me the paper," I said and held out my hand. He gave me the paper. I read the question. "Draco…"

"Hermione Granger what is your answer, my only beautiful love?" Draco asked down on one knee with a ring in his hand. The paper said "Hermione Granger you are the love of my life and I want to wake up to you every morning. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said and Draco slipped on the ring on my finger and picked me up and twirled me around in a circle and kissed me.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world," Draco said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then it was reminded with a note.

Today was our wedding day. Now we were standing at the alter together listening to the preacher of the sermon **(AN: They are married in a church. I don't know if they are religious but I didn't know what else to call the guy who talks for a long time at the wedding) **then a piece of paper slipped into my hands.

"Open the note," he whispered. When I did very discreetly it said, "I love you. I do take you to be my wife forever and ever."

"Really a note," I whispered back.

"Of course."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then it was finished with a note.

We were at St. Mungos that day. He were very ill and we were laying on one of the beds together. He was 92 years old and he was dieing. The doctor said that he only had a few hours left.

He held my hand and we just lay there comfortably. We were in our own safe little cocoon at the moment. Then he slipped something into my hand again and I smiled. It was a piece of paper.

It said, "I love you. You have made my life the happiest it could ever be. Live on and I shall see you soon. I will wait for you, Draco."

We just lay there for the remaining time of his life knowing that we would be together soon. Slowly he drifted away and it ended with a note.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay this was my first Draco/Hermione so please be nice. I know Draco was a little OC there but he changed with the war and all. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
